


A Single Rose

by TheShatteredRose



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShatteredRose/pseuds/TheShatteredRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day Drabble - N/Touya</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a bit of spamming for Valentine’s Day. I don’t really celebrate it, but other people do, so I hope you’ll enjoy reading and maybe you’ll get a few ideas to try for yourselves :3

Touya sat on the edge of his bed, tired and weary. His mother was happy to see him after so many months, saying that his visit was the best Valentine’s Day gift she could ever receive. And while he, too, was happy to be home, he still felt restless. Several months has passed since he became the Hero of Truth, since he unwittingly became Pokemon Champion of Unova.

But none of that mattered. Titles did little to concern or thrill him.

He was simply a young man looking for another. It had been several months since he had seen or heard from N and his concern for his welfare only grew. Was he ok? Was he taking care of himself? Was he eating right? Where was he sleeping at night? Was he warm enough?

More importantly, did he…hate him?

Did N hate him for…what he had done? His beliefs, his ideals, his dreams – they were all destroyed during their battle.

That wasn’t what Touya wanted to do. He wanted to help him, to make him see that humans and pokemon could live together, to live in harmony. But then Ghetsis…

A light and gentle tap at his window pulled Touya out of his thoughts. He turned, his brow furrowing when his eyes fell upon a flower resting against the window pane. Pushing himself to his feet, he walked over, noticing from the corner of his eye a small pidove fluttering off merrily in the distance. Turning his attention back to the flower, he noticed that it was in fact a rose. A crimson red one with a long green stem and a small white card tied with string.

Where in the world did that come from?

Opening his window, Touya reached out and carefully picked up the rose, noting that the thorns had been removed. He flipped over the card and…his all but stopped breathing.

_Thank you for coming into my life, N._

Touya clutched the long-stemmed rose to his chest, tears pooling in his eyes as he covered his mouth with his hand to smother a gentle, tearful laugh. All his fears and worries seemed to fade away. One sentence. One card. One Rose.

That was all he needed.

“I’m thankful that I got to meet you, too, N.”


End file.
